The Roman
The Roman is a short film by J.P. Leck and is the tenth installment (sixteenth, chronologically) in his Endless Elsewhere multimedia meta-narrative. It is the third Endless Elsewhere short film. It was screened at the Irving Theater for the Shocktober in Irvington event on October 14, 2016 and posted on YouTube the same day. Synopsis A police detective, haunted by an unsolved case, stumbles onto an occult ritual while staking out the local graveyard. Plot Summary Coming soon! Post-Credits A bearded metal detectorist unearths a rusted Doomsayer revolver near Old Scratch Creek. Characters * Carolyn Pelfrey - a cult member and vessel for a demonic spirit masquerading as cult leader Thaddeus Boone. ** Carolyn Pelfrey is portrayed by 'Julia Leslie.'' * '''Det. Alex Heaney - a police detective who attempts to break up the second Red Mass at the Roman Civic Theater. ** Det. Alex Heaney is portrayed by 'Samuel Dumas.'' * '''Det. Keith Sorrels - Alex's partner in the Circle City Police Department ** Det. Keith Sorrels is voiced by 'Stephen E. Foxworthy.'' * '''Lucas Dawalt - a cult member facilitating Carolyn's possession. He is arrested after attacking Det. Heaney in the Roman Civic Theater. ** Lucas Dawalt is portrayed by 'Caleb Dunkerson.'' * '''The Infernaleer - a member of the Infernaleers motorcycle gang. ** The Infernaleer is portrayed by 'Matthew Vehemety.'' * '''The Detectorist - a bearded, tattooed man with a metal detector who finds a Doomsayer near Old Scratch Creek. ** The Detectorist is portrayed by 'Hans Leck.'' Referenced Characters * '''Thaddeus Boone - a deceased actor and cult leader who has been buried in Circle City Cemetery Locations * Circle City Cemetery - the expansive cemetery in Circle City which houses the crypt of Thaddeus Boone. It was also the site of the grave robbery case that Alex Heaney failed to solve. * Old Scratch Creek - an old creek outside Circle City which may or may not be a hotbed for supernatural activity. * The Roman Civic Theater - the site of the Red Mass ritual and one-time acting home of former cult leader Thaddeus Boone. References The Roman ''references the following Endless Elsewhere tales: * ''The Strangely Undying ** Carolyn finds that the ghost of Thaddeus Boone is an imposter (i.e., "something else"). This is what Jonas claims of Pendergast's encounter with his late wife. * "The Infernaleers" ** A possessed Carolyn hitches a ride with a member of the Infernaleers biker gang. * The Novelty ** The Circle City Chronicle article on the grave robberies, first seen in The Novelty, sits on the front seat of Alex's car. ** The opening scene takes place in Circle City Cemetery, where Violet and Benton first meet. * The Lantern ** The opening scene takes place in Circle City Cemetery, where Ryan Tolliver works as a groundskeeper. * "The Red Mass" ** Carolyn and Lucas, introduced in "The Red Mass," find a way to complete the ritual first attempted in that radio play. *** This ritual is ultimately completed in the same theater that Violet mentions as the other ideal place for it to occur. The Roman is subsequently referenced in the following Endless Elsewhere stories: * "The Pollydores" ** Kaitlin Pollydore's byline appears on the grave robbery article. This article is also seen in The Novelty and The Lantern. * "The Acolytes" ** Keith makes mention of Alex's continued trips to the cemetery looking for Carolyn Pelfrey. ** Carolyn Pelfrey resurfaces and attempts to finish what Lucas started in the Roman Civic Theater by killing Alex. * "The Invoked" ** The seeds of the possessed Carolyn's master plan finally take fruit as monsters begin to attack our assembled heroes. Links * The Roman on YouTube